


【代发】And feelings surfaced I'd suppressed for such a long time

by ziran96117



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 大萧条时期的华尔街人和少年情妇。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 9





	【代发】And feelings surfaced I'd suppressed for such a long time

**Author's Note:**

> （代发，原作700）  
> 请大家听Mariah Carey的The Roof，最暴力的采样，最缠绵的唱腔，能有效弥补本文的文笔缺陷。

金发的、西装革履的华尔街人停下赶路，在路灯前站定，抬头定定地望了望墙上的宣传画。画中是一个与当今截然不同的繁荣的年代。他望着它就仿佛自己也在其中生活过。可他现在意识到，从来没有。

在灾难面前的华尔街，除了喜剧片、女星海报和宣传画，没有亮色。就连联邦纪念堂的雕像也骤然静默无声，伟人深邃的目光宛如冻结，矗立在绝望的城市中，成为另一个光彩不再的立方体。

当他拐进被骨瘦如柴的人们簇拥着的小巷时，他在淅淅沥沥下起的雨中想起应该要把自己打点一番。穿西装的人不该走进这里。穷苦会彻底撕碎一个人的体面，但那或许本不应该是他的。他的心为此隐隐作痛。

然而他其实并没有分出多余的思绪考虑这些。他的脚步已经能够熟稔地数出深巷的长度，到了五十五，应该侧身、低头，滑进一排更低的屋檐。粗陋的房屋集群是一方沉闷的墓地，他要去往的那张床——就像床的主人的一头黑色卷发，潮湿地攀在空气里，是一张欲望的密网。

华尔街人不常将金钱与欲望对等，但失去金钱的时候，欲望也将造就他们的自我满足。金发男人走进房间的时候，等着他的少年还在低头弹琴，半条腿垂在床边，和手指下摇曳的弗拉门戈一起荡着秋千。雨声停止了，浓密的乌云就像阿波罗痛苦的面具，厌倦地在邪恶的人性间填充黑暗。少年抬起脸，他看见他对自己微笑的双眼。 

当他走上前去拥抱他的时候，吉他被推到了床头。世界在这一刻沉默下来了，一种深而未知的悲切涌上男人的双眼，他的血液安抚着少年冰凉的躯体，而后者紧紧地回拥着他。在这个寒冬的时刻，他怀着满腔的不安和痛苦，亲吻了卷发少年的嘴唇。他感到不属于自己的那份亲昵正如同一条盘身而上的蛇，依偎在他的摇摇欲坠中，品尝他低落无奈的人生。……这么久以来。

他轻柔地将呼吸喷洒在少年挺直的鼻梁上，他想这一定是他在日后情愿无数遍重温的时刻。他对对方的感情太过于集中，以至于它们都分散了起来。风将雨点抛洒在残破的窗户上，他仔细地分辨着，在他的怀里，振翅的蝴蝶会被纷飞的雨点击落吗？

少年偏了偏头，再度回吻过来，男人环住他的腰时，无名指上裸露的银戒刺痛了他的皮肤。他很快用巧妙的快感解决了这个问题，银戒隐没在一室黑暗里，失去了再度闪耀的机会。少年拨动琴弦的手指在爱抚他的金发，他凌乱的床单上，水渍绘出的图案如同梦境一般模糊不清。一瞬间男人感到他仿佛还能真切地活在这里，而下一秒他又随波逐流，潜进意识的深海。他就像一个罪恶的吸血鬼，在最潦倒的时候攫取少年身上新生的力量。而他终究是他的血液无法造就成人的东西，他会是自己的罪恶征服不了的那个神迹吗？

少年的双手无力地摆放在床上，指尖在呻吟下徒劳地点着木质吉他的边缘。他看他的眼神宛如他是他平庸的偶像，嘲讽和堕落是他在他淡淡的笑容里唯一得到的解读，他把头埋进他暗色的脖颈，在汗水、血液、湿气肆意奔涌的地方，低声说爱情，让哽咽卡在喉口不发一言。他有一刻觉得自己是自由的，更多时候只是逃避去思及这七个字母。

我们不能继续住在这个房子里了吗？我们会一直这么穷吗？我们要一直吃昨天剩下的面包吗？我们要一直排这么长——越来越长的队吗？……我们要一直这样吗？他的心对他哭诉道，我们要一直这样吗？我们真的能一直这样吗？你会一直这样吗？

男人低头去寻找他爱的那双嘴唇，当他与残留在上的温暖相接触时，并没有感受到当他被紧拥时的慰籍。可是雨在这时又下了起来，他们两个人的咫尺之遥又因此平添了一段令人心碎的负距离。对方的面容在晦暗的傍晚又一次被情欲分崩离析之时，他不由得再次沉浸在自己阵阵的心跳声中：在他的怀里，振翅的蝴蝶会被纷飞的雨点击落吗？他想低声问他：你觉得会吗？可少年只是茫然地回视他，无措的手在他的戒指上打了个滑，移上手腕，不痛不痒地锁出了一副滚烫的拷链。

他从梦里醒过来。他意识到这一定是他日后会反复重温的一瞬间。他会无数次地希望自己能回到这一刻，但是那终将是一种臆想，是他短暂而不成功的逃离。他不能继续住在那个房子里了，他要排很长的队，吃昨天剩下的面包。他不能每天都和他的爱人躺在同一张床上。即使他能做那个平庸的偶像，他的罪恶足以征服对方的心。他装作没有看到那双眼睛，对爱情的饮泣置之不理。

华尔街人走过那个雕像，目视着它被雨水洗礼。站在寒冬暗沉落雨的天空下，他发觉自己又在想，在他的怀里，振翅的蝴蝶会被纷飞的雨点击落吗？可他总要离开他。


End file.
